Naruto:  The Twilight Princess
by yuesmlihui
Summary: Everyone from Rookie 9 was sent on a mission to escort a Princess Zelda to her homeland.  But when they're attacked by twilight beasts, they realize that they have been chosen by Hyrule's goddesses to aid the Hero, and restore peace to Hryule.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**I don't own Naruto or Legend of Zelda.

Note: It takes place before the Pein Arc….

Chapter 1

"Hey Granny Tsunade! I heard you had a mission for me-eh?" Naruto barged in the Hokage's office only to see that the rest of Rookie 9, Yamato, Sai, and Gai were already there. Naruto sweat dropped. _'Man….don't tell me that THEY'RE all in this mission, _Naruto thought.

Sakura appeared right in front of Naruto, "Your late you idiot!" Naruto put his hands up in defense, "Wait Sakura! I can explain, please don't hit me!"

"Troublesome…." Shikamaru said while he yawned.

"Yo!" A poof of air appeared, and in it, the famous Copy Ninja himself. Naruto pointed at his former teacher. "See Sakura! I wasn't even half as late as Kakashi-sensei!"

"Well you see, I was making my way over to the Hokage tower when a black cat crossed my path. And you know black is always a sign of bad luck so-"

"Stuff it Kakashi," Tsunade held up her hand to the silver-haired jounin, "All I care about is that you're here. Now," she cleared her throat, "the mission I'm about to assign all of you is an escort mission."

Murmurs were heard.

"An escort mission? Man, what a drag…" Shikamaru said.

"Lady-Tsunade, I hardly find it appropriate to use ALL of us for an _escort _mission," Kiba agreed.

While everyone murmured their agreement, no one noticed a group of people standing in the back. There were 5 men dressed in medieval knight garbs, a mysterious person with a robe and didn't show his or her face, and then a young girl who had brown hair, forest green eyes, and wore garbs that signified her royalty.

A stress mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead. "SILENCE!" Everyone went quiet. "This escort mission I'm sending you all on is different that any other escort mission you've been on." That got everyone's attention. What could make an escort mission difficult?

"If I may, Lady-Tsunade," the girl in the royal garb spoke up, "I believe that I may help clear things up a bit." She walked towards the group, and they parted for her. She stopped in the middle. Her voice was soft, high, and girly. The calmness in her voice showed her maturity. Tsunade cleared her throat and bowed her head, allowing the girl to speak.

The girl turned around to face everyone. "My name Zelda, Princess and soon to be Queen of land of Hyrule." Everyone's ears perked up. What was Hyrule? Was it a village? As she said this, the guards and robed figure were by her side. "Hyrule is a land that is far away, and could take an average person two and a half weeks to get to."

"So, we're not just going to a village. We're going to a completely new place that no shinobi has gone before," Shikamaru, always the genius, had put the pieces together.

"That's correct," Lady Tsunade said.

"If I may, Lady-Tsunade, why would a girl from a place so far away, a princess no less, be doing in a place like Konoha?" Sai asked.

Tsunade was at a loss, "Well…um…"

"I had a dream that Konoha, as well as the other Shinobi villages, were cast in a world of darkness," Princess Zelda explained, "I know it's hard for you to believe me, but I get prophetic dreams that often tell the bringing of evil."

"So then why would you need escorts back to your kingdom?" Neji asked.

Gai went in to chastise his former student, who usually would keep quiet and accept such mission, "Neji, I'm shocked at your audacity to question-"

"You already have guards of your own," Neji pointed out to the five guards and robed figure. Everyone was silent, keen on what the princess had to say.

"Mr. Hyuuga," the robed figure began, "You need to realize that the kingdom of Hyrule has had many bad pasts. The evil that has threatened us in the past has truly not gone away."

Everyone looked at the robed figure. He/she knew Neji's name, yet they hadn't even been introduced. The voice was soft, feminine, and held a tone of authority, something they had expected from the Princess herself, but received quite the opposite. The hood was up, and you could only see the lower part of the face. There was a soft but pointed chin, smooth, feminine lips, and a slim, slim, narrow nose. The upper part was covered in shadows.

"The Princess has…unusual powers that make her quite a target for someone who wants to attain unimaginable power. Power that has been said to belong to the goddesses who created our kingdom," the robed figure continued.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"So, we're not just dealing with any princess. We're dealing with a princess who's the key to unlimited power?" Lee asked.

"How does such power even exist?" Ino added.

Before Princess Zelda could answer, her robed friend cut in, "With all due respect Princess, the longer we wait here, the more agitated i'm becoming. We're wasting time. Their questions can be answer on our trip there."

Tsunade nodded her head in agreement. "Agreed," she said, "I've added Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, and Sai to accompany you guys as well. Kakashi, Yamato, and Gai will be your Team Leader. Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and Sai, I want you all to be the captains of your team, respectively."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Alright, now get out and pack. I want you all out of here by noon."

######

"Hey Sakura, if it takes an average person to get there in two and a half weeks, how long do you think it'll take us, huh?" Naruto asked his pink haired teammate. They were at the gates of Konoha along with Sai, Team 8, Team Gai, and the jounins.

Sakura sighed, "Oh I don't know Naruto. It's hard to say."

"It would depend on how fast we traveled, really," Shino walked up to them.

"Wow you guys pack fast."

They looked over to see Princess Zelda and her group along with a couple of horses. What was odd was the fact that Princess Zelda's horse was a chestnut colored horse while everyone else's in the group was pure white. Everyone but Princess Zelda seemed to be on their horse. She donned a cloak that was similar to the robe of the robed figure.

"Wait, you don't have a carriage of some sort?" Tenten asked, "I mean, you're a princess, and I thought…"

"You thought I was one of those helpless princesses who ride in carriages and need protection all the time," Princess Zelda finished for her. Tenten's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Princess Zelda just chuckled, "I'm not your average Princess, Tenten. I'm a Princess who wise beyond her years, and a key to ultimate power. With that fact, it would be inappropriate for me not to know how to defend myself."

She stopped as she was in the middle of the gate. "Besides, a carriage is a burden. It's much easier and faster for me to travel on horseback."

"That's a beautiful horse, Princess," Sai complimented with a fake smile.

"Oh, thank you, Sai," Princess Zelda beamed as she brought herself and her horse closer to him. Everyone else got closer, curious of the animal. She gently stoked the nose of the horse. "Her name is Epona. And she's the greatest and fastest companion I've ever had." Epona gave a gentle snort and bobbed her head as if agreeing. "However," Zelda continued sheepishly, "She actually belongs to a friend of mine. And she'll always chose him over me, no matter what."

"Wow. She's so gentle!" Sakura exclaimed as she gently stroked the forehead. She giggled as Epona nuzzled her in return for the nice affection. The robed figure notice Team 10 arrive as well.

"Princess Zelda, it' is time for us to leave now that everyone is here," she said.

Princess Zelda nodded, "Of course." She then mounted Epona. "Shall we be on out way then?"

The robed figured turned to two of the guards. "You two lead the way. It's better if we spread ourselves out so we don't make a bigger target."

"Right." The two guards sped away on their steeds.

Kakashi gave a nod of approval. "Shino, have your team follow them. Since Hinata has the byakugan, and you and Kiba have a fast way of communicating back if there's any trouble."

Team 10 disappeared to follow to two guards.

"Right then," Kakashi began, "Neji, your team will bring up the back since you can look in back. Shikamaru, your team in front. My team, we'll be beside the Princess."

"Yes sir!"

"Cool and calm Kakashi, as always," Gai grumbled as he and his team waited for everyone to go out before following.

######

It was still daylight, but in the evening portion. The group had been going nonstop, and there hasn't been any trouble, which was odd. They all stopped when they reached Team Kurenai.

"We need to take a break, I'm sorry," Shino apologized. He and his team looked worn out.

"I think we all need to take a break," Kakashi agreed, "Princess, do you mind if...?"

"No not at all," she cheerfully replied, ignoring her robed friend's tensed body, "Besides I think our horses need rest as well." Luckily they stopped at a good resting place that was near a river.

Everyone was resting, most notably around the princess. The robed figure was on watch, scanning for anything suspicious. Kakashi walked up to her. "I can assure you that Princess Zelda will be fine in our hands."

The robed figure ignored him. Ignoring the rejection he just received, Kakashi decided to stand guard as well. "It's not her I'm worried about," the robed figure finally spoke up, "I'm weary." Kakashi turned to look at her. Gai also joined them. The figure's lips tightened. "It's our enemies." She turned to look out in the distance. The three jounin followed her direction. "They can come in any, shape, and size. Strike at any moment. It changes time after time."

"No need to worry. With the power of youth, nothing can stop us!" Gai proudly said as he gave his well-known flashy smile.

The robe figured's mouth gently curved upwards in a small smile, but then went solemn.

"Say, Princess Zelda, do you mind telling us about Hyrule?" Naruto said as he scooted closer to the princess. Everyone else did to, curious to hear about a place they've never been nor heard about. It seemed like it was a story time for children, if a random person were to walk by and see them. Yamato walked closer as well, also curious.

"Well," Princess Zelda began,

"It was said that before time began, before spirits and life existed... Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule... Din, the goddess of power... Nayru, the goddess of wisdom... Farore, the goddess of courage... Din... With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore... With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm. Those three triangles were known as the Triforce."

Everyone was enraptured by history.

Princess Zelda's eyes went solemn, "And it was also said, that when mastered in its entity, the Triforce would grant the heart's desire of its holder."

Everyone's eyes darkened as they understood why the robe figured had said how dangerous it was for the Princess. "So…so that means that people would, want the power for their own?" Naruto asked.

Princess Zelda nodded. "When a person with evil intentions comes upon the Triforce, it splits itself into three pieces. You see, the Triforce can only be claimed by a person with a "pure heart," and an impure heart is unbalanced, which the Triforce can sense. The piece that the "evil" person would have is the piece that he or she believes would be handy in controlling the Sacred Realm, and in theory, the world. Usually, it is the Triforce of Power which evil intentions have chosen." Princess Zelda closed her eyes. "The only way for that person to have full control over the Triforce, is if he or she were to find the the missing two pieces: The Triforce of Courage, and the Triforce of Wisdom."

"So, who gets the other two pieces then?" Yamato asked.

Princess Zelda clenched her right hand, which was covered by gloves. "The other two pieces would dwell within two people chosen by destiny, who would bear the Triforce symbol on the back of their hands."

Neji's eyes narrowed at the word "destiny." He knew about destiny, he used to live by destiny. Was there really such a force to create the outcomes of two people if that were to happen?

"So, if your a key to unlimited power….does that mean that you wield one of the Triforce pieces?" Shikamaru asked.

The robed figure whipped around to the group, her attention on Princess Zelda who consciously folded her hands, and tried to avoid people looking at them. Kakashi and Gai, startled by her sudden turn around at first, gave the robed figure a quizzical look.

"Well," the princess began carefully, "My ancestors all wielded a piece of the Triforce. And I guess the only reason why I would be a key, is the fact that I have this." She took out a royal blue ocarina. "This is the Ocarina of Time, passed down in the Royal Family for generations. It's powers are probably too weak to do anything now since its been so long, but a long time ago, it was said that it was a key in controlling and manipulating time."

All eyes were on the ocarina. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes became nostalgic. The face of Menma popped into his mind. "Can you play it?" he asked.

Princess Zelda gave a sheep laugh. "Ah, well...you see I lost my parents at a young age, so no one was there to teach me. But she can," she pointed to the robe figure who stiffened. Kakashi and Gai noticed the body change.

"Come on, one song won't hurt," Princess Zelda encouraged her robed friend. Sighing in defeat, the figure came over and took the ocarina from the princess's hand. No one noticed that the hand was bandaged. "Would you like me to play the lullaby?" the figure asked. Princess Zelda nodded.

The figure put the ocarina to her lips and began playing. Sweet music began filling the air. Everyone closed their eyes, enjoying the serene melody. Even Sai was genuinely enjoying it. Kakashi even had his eye closed.

"That…that's a lovely song," Hinata commented.

"Mm, yeah, what is it?" Ino asked in a dreamy state.

"The song is called Zelda's Lullaby," Princess Zelda explained softly, "This sacred tune was used as a lullaby to help calm the princess of the Royal Family, and lull her to sleep. It possesses sacred powers, and was often used as proof of loyalty to the Royal family."

"*Yawn* I can understand why someone would fall asleep to this song," Shikamaru drowsily said.

The two guards who were in charge of being head first decided to get a head start, as well as lookout for any movement. They intended to come back as soon as they scouted the area. No one notice them leave except for the robe figure, Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato. The robe figured continue playing. Even the horses were lulled by the melody.

Suddenly, the robe figured stopped and gently placed the instrument into Princess Zelda's hands. Everyone from Rookie 9 was drowsy. The robe figured was looking in the direction of where the guards had disappeared to.

Princess Zelda immediately knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Those two guards, they've been gone for too long," her friend replied. This time, Kakashi, Yamato, and Gai were next to her, looking in the same direction.

"Neji!" Gai called out sharply, "Can you try to use your byakugan to see where those guards are?"

"Absolutely." was the answer. Hinata, who was awake, decided to help as well.

They closed their eyes. "Byakugan!" they both shouted as their eyes opened, familiar veins appeared on their temples. Everyone was awake now, ready to attack anything that dared to harm the princess. Princess Zelda gasped at the sight, but quickly recovered. The two Hyuugas looked around before settling on the direction that the robe figure was looking at. They saw one guard…but where was the other? Wait….the guard was running….something was chasing him!

"We've found one guard Gai-sensei, but something seems to be chasing him," Neji said.

"It looks l-like some sort o-of beast, with things s-sticking out of its head. I-It's chakra…its dark and ominous," Hinata added, now nervous. Akamaru began to whimper as he started to sense the malicious aura.

Both Hyuugas' eyes widened. "The other guard turned into the same beast! But, how?" Neji suddenly exclaimed.

"Twilight? But, how…in the light world…," the robe figured murmured. Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato strained to hear her, but couldn't understand. "Everyone! We need to get out of here. Those beasts are bad trouble!" the robe figured called out. As if Epona knew what was happening, she led the four horses to their companions who quickly mounted them. "Follow me!" the robe figured called out and quickly urged her horse on.

The race was on. A couple of times, the group was able to lose the two creatures, but suddenly they seemed to be gaining on them.

"Tenten! Use your weapons to slow them down!" Gai called out.

"Right!" She unraveled and threw a scroll behind her which shot out explosive tags. They seem to hit the target. The group stopped for a moment. They squinted their eyes to see if anything came out from the dust from the explosions. Their eyes all widened when the two black creatures continued to make their way towards them, unscathed.

"That's impossible!" Tenten cried.

"Come on let's move!" Yamato shouted.

But before anyone could more, four pillars dropped down from the sky, creating a force field that preventing anyone from leaving. Epona rose up in an attempt to prevent herself from running into the force field she sensed. Unfortunately, Princess Zelda wasn't prepared and gave a cry as she fell right off.

"Princess Zelda!"

"Team 10 and Sai, you stay by the Princess. Everyone," Kakashi ordered as he lifted his headband off his eye to reveal the Sharingan, "Be prepared to fight."

The three guards that were left went in front of everyone. "Don't worry Princess Zelda, We'll protect you!" they cried. The two shadow beasts had finally caught up. One guard charged, but with one swipe from the shadow beast, and he was no more. The other two just stood there in fear as the beasts advanced on them. The beast was black with a huge helmet like object on what would have been a face. Black strands protruded from the mask and a bright red symbol glowed on the chest and back for the creature.

Kakashi, Yamato, and a few others threw shrunken and kanas at the beasts, hoping to dissuade them. They were all shocked as the weapons hit their mark, but no blood appeared. One of the beast looked at the group and unleashed an unearthly howl that had everyone covering their ears. A beam of yellow and gold suddenly shined on one of the two guards that were left. As the light shined on the guard, it started to form a bubble like orb around him. The beam faded, leaving the guard within the bubble. Black specks were seen within the yellow and gold bubble. The same shadow beast gave another cry, and the guard suddenly dropped to his knees, and gave a cry before the light completely engulfed him. The bubble turned black, and the figure of the guard suddenly morphed into a something bigger. When the black faded, another shadow creature took his place.

"No way!" Chouji exclaimed.

"What just happened?" Ino asked.

Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other in worry.

_'Hmph. This could be bad,'_ Kakashi thought. _'I doubt that my Sharingan will even make a scratch on them.'_

Shikamaru quickly calculated the scene that had just unfolded. Obviously the guard that was there had transformed into one of those creatures. But how? Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

_A beam of yellow and gold suddenly shined on one of the two guards that were left. As the light shined on the guard, it started to form a bubble like orb around him. The beam faded, leaving the guard within the bubble. Black specks were seen within the yellow and gold bubble._

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Of course! That beam of light was the thing responsible for the transformation. But what exactly _was_ that beam of light?

Naruto growled. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A clone of himself appeared next to him, and started created a rasengan. He was about to make a run for the shadow beasts before Shikamaru stopped him.

"Wait Naruto! Don't get to close to them! That beam of light we just saw transformed that one guard into one of them. You let it touch you and you're a goner," Shikamaru called out to him.

The shadow beasts shined the light again on the last guard, who also transformed. Naruto's rasengan dissipated. "Then how the hell are we suppose to get out of here?" he shouted.

"There's no way for us to make a run for it! These beasts have put up a force field to prevent us from running away," the robed figured said as she helped Princess Zelda up.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to fight," Gai said as he got into fighting stance. Kakashi and Yamato nodded in agreement. The four beasts started advancing on the group, three of them funning faster than the other one. They suddenly froze. Shadows were stretched along the ground, and led up to Shikamaru.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru had his hands placed in from of him. "Kakashi, I don't know how long I'll be able to hold them off," he panted, an obvious sign of strain on his body.

"Right. Tenten, Sai, Shino!" Kakashi ordered. The three shinobi quickly used their moves. Two of the shadow beasts fell to the ground, unmoving. Shino's shadow beast was struggling against the shadow possession jutsu. Sakura charged at the shadow beast, infusing her chakra in her fist, and struck the beast hard.

"Wait!" the robe figured cried. But it was too late. The beast crashed to the floor andstayed down, as if it was dead. Shikamaru released his jutsu, panting.

"One more to go," he murmured. But as soon as he said that, the last shadow beast standing gave its unearthly cry and slowly, the three "dead" shadow beasts slowly got up.

"What?" both Kakashi and Sakura cried.

The shadow beasts continued their advances, not fazed by the attacks each shinobi tried. Hinata had dodged an explosion that was made by one of Tenten's explosion tags, when suddenly she felt something above her. She looked up to see a strange red looking vortex like portal. "E-Everyone look!" she cried, pointing to the sky. Everyone's eyes were on the portal.

Unfortunately, the shadow beasts took that advantage and appeared in front of Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and Princess Zelda. The three beasts in front of the shinobi lifted their arms up in attack, but froze when Shikamaru used his jutsu again. Shikamaru slowly started to lose the battle against the beasts. Unfortunately, he missed the one behind him that was in front of Princess Zelda, and it was about to grab her.

Before anyone could reach her, a flash of light passed and the shadow beast close to the princess was on the ground unmoving. As soon as the light flashed, the other three shadow beast broke free of Shikamaru's jutsu and jumped back. Everyone look up from the unmoving shadow beast to see that the robed figure had a sword in her hand. She raised her head slightly, the upper part of her face still covered, and saw that the portal was beginning to glow that deadly yellow and gold, as if it was charging up.

"Everyone, move!" Kakashi yelled. The leaf shinobi tried their best to avoid getting in the way of the portal without being near the shadow beasts, who's focus was still on Princess Zelda. The robed figure slowly raised her right hand towards the portal, ignoring the shadow beasts that were advancing on her. The portal grew brighter, and the bright yellow and gold beam slowly descended down on the group and the whole area they were in. A faint glow appeared on the robed figure's hand in the outline of three triangles. Everyone raised their arms above their heads as the gold and yellow beam was about to touch them.

And then everything went white.

######

Kakashi felt a slight breeze caress his cheeks. He lowered his arms to find everyone okay, and the area they were in back to normal. No beasts, no force field, no yellow and gold light. Nothing. Yamato, Gai, and Sai were the second ones to lower their arms. They all noticed that the five guards were gone as well. No where in sight.

"What….what just happened?" Gai asked.

Sakura quickly ran to each shinobi's side and did a quick checkup, Ino assisting her.

"But where is Princess Zelda?" Yamato asked. Everyone looked towards the spot where they last saw the princess. She was on the ground by Epona, her face cast down to the ground, as if she was ashamed.

"Princess Zelda, are you okay?" Lee asked as he along with his fellow Rookie 9 teammates ran over to her. Princess Zelda closed her eyes, but didn't look up.

"Princess?" Sakura gently probed, her eyes softened.

Yamato, Gai, Sai, and Kakashi soon were behind the whole Team. They were met with silence as all eyes were on the princess. Suddenly, realization dawned on Kakashi.

"You…aren't really the princess, are you," he softly called out to the "princess." The girl sadly shook her head. She stood up, face still cast downwards, reach her hand towards the top of her brow where her hair line was, and gently tugged. Everyone but the jounins and Sai gasped as her whole hair came off, revealing short, cropped blonde hair.

"Well, if you're not the princess. Then who is?" Neji asked as he crossed his arms.

The impostor turned her head to the side, gesturing the group to look behind her. A few feet away from the group, was the robed figure, her back turned towards them. Feeling eyes on her, she slowly reached up and took her hood off, revealing long, chocolate brown hair that was tied in a very low pony tail. Elegant pointed ears peaked out on the side of the head.

She turned around, revealing a soft face with calm blue-grey eyes that were outlined by long black lashes, a smooth and narrow nose, elegant eyebrows, and a tiara that was gently placed, covering the hairline. A large blue gem was in the middle of it.

She lifted her right hand, showing the Triforce symbol on the back of her hand. It gave off a faint glow.

"I, am Princess Zelda."

**A/N:** So what did you guys think of that? Pretty cool huh? It's kinda hard to balance all those characters -_- maybe I was wayyyy in over my head XD Please Review….or if you don't like to…put this story on your alert/favorite list!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto or Zelda.

Chapter 2

A few feet away from the group, was the robed figure, her back turned towards them. Feeling eyes on her, she slowly reached up and took her hood off, revealing long, chocolate brown hair that was tied in a very low pony tail. Elegant pointed ears peaked out on the side of the head.

She turned around, revealing a soft face with calm blue-grey eyes that were outlined by long black lashes, a smooth and narrow nose, elegant eyebrows, and a tiara that was gently placed, covering the hairline. A large blue gem was in the middle of it.

She lifted her right hand, showing the Triforce symbol on the back of her hand, which was unbandaged. It gave off a faint glow.

"I, am Princess Zelda."

Everyone gasped. Kakashi felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Oh, wow," he breathed as he took in the real princess's appearance.

"So, if you're the princess, then who are you?" Naruto asked swinging his body around and pointing to the imposter.

"Yeah, and why were you trying to trick us, huh?" Ino added.

The imposter's eyes widened with fear, "I wasn't trying to trick anyone, at least not you guys-"

"I'll handle it Illia."

Everyone's focus was back on Princess Zelda. She walked towards the group, her blue eyes cool and calm. "I must apologize to all of you. It was my idea that she pose as me."

"But why would you want someone to pose as you?" Kiba asked.

Princess Zelda allowed a sad smile to grace her face. "Like I had said back at your village. There are too many evil people who want me for my powers, and the power that I can achieve for them." She glanced at Illia. "Illia has been my friend since I was a child, and she volunteered herself to pose as me." She closed her blue eyes. "I knew that traveling from your village back to Hyrule was very risky, which is why I needed an imposter. The only people who are able to tell the difference between us, are the people who are close with us."

Her eyes opened again. "The obvious, is that she has green eyes, and I have blue. Another is the triforce symbol." She looked at the symbol on her right hand. She looked at Kakashi, the squad leader. "I must apologize for not telling you of this small detail, but I do not regret it." Her eyes were stern.

Kakashi looked at her, then understood her meaning. "Of course," he said.

"Wait, why wouldn't she tell us Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone, "It would defeat the whole purpose of having an imposter. If we knew who the _real_ princess was, we would focus on protecting _her _and not the _imposter_. Therefore, the enemy would know that the fake princess is in fact an imposter."

Sakura's mouth made a small "o".

Silence filled the air. It was dusk, and everyone had had enough for the day. "Perhaps, we should head in for the night," Princess Zelda gently suggested.

"But what about those monsters? Won't they come after us again?" Gai asked.

Princess Zelda shook her head. "They won't be battling us again for quite some time. Not after I just demonstrated my powers, " she assured him, "and even if they did try to attack us, they won't get very far."

Yamato and Sai soon found a nice camping spot that was well hidden by trees. By then it was nighttime, and the stars were out. There was a small fire going, and everyone had their tents up and sleeping bags rolled out. The watch rounds were determined by teams. Fortunately for Rookie 9, Kakashi, Gai, Yamato, and Sai had to decided to take the first watch. Soft snores were soon heard.

Illia was snuggled up against the tree where Epona stood hovered over her, protecting the girl from anything.

Kakashi just stared into the fire, trying to understand all what had happened earlier. He was so deep in thought that he didn't noticed his other three teammates sit by him.

"You ok, Kakashi?" Gai asked.

Kakashi looked at him. He tried to smile, but it was a half-attempted smile. "I just don't understand what exactly we fought today or how it happened," he laced his fingers together, and placed his chin in the nook between his thumbs and index fingers.

Gai nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"But what I _really_ don't understand, is if those were enemies of the princess," Kakashi began, "Why on earth were they so close to Konoha?" Everyone was silent.

"That's a good point," Gai said.

Yamato hummed his agreement. Sai nodded as well. "I wondered about that too. I mean, it makes sense if we were in the realm of Hyrule, that they'd attack. But to be so far away from their homeland, and so close to another, it's just….puzzling."

"And because of that, they're a danger to the village," Yamato said in a low voice. Everyone hummed in agreement.

Silence filled the night air. "All this for one princess," Yamato commented.

"Speaking of princesses," Sai piped in, "Do you know where Princess Zelda went?"

The three jounins looked at the pale boy. "She wasn't by the imposter from earlier. I can't seem to find her anywhere," he explained. The jounins exchanged weary glances. Sighing, Kakashi nodded his head, and the three jounins disappeared in different directions.

It was Kakashi who had found her, standing by small pond, the reflection of the moon shining brightly on the water. She seemed to be in deep thought, not caring that she was making herself vulnerable. Kakashi then noticed just how pretty the princess was. Sure he's met beautiful woman, some of them even princesses themselves, but none of them were as elegant, as graceful, as…_mature_ as this one was.

"Princess Zelda," he gently called out to her.

Not really startled by his appearance, she gently turned her head to the side, then turned her focus to the moon. Kakashi took this as an invitation to stand right next to her. The silence was thick around them.

Finally, she spoke. "I…I feel I am horrible person," she said slowly. Kakashi's eye widened.

"Why would you think-"

"Because I dragged you all into this," she said solemnly. Her gaze was now on the water. "I didn't realize, how bad things were. And it was my stupidity and overconfidence that you all suffered. I'm sure you must feel threatened by those beasts, seeing as how close they were to your village. Those creatures we fought today, they shouldn't have been here. They should not have been able to withstand the light."

Kakashi gave her a confused look, "Do they not like the light or something?"

Zelda gave a small smile. "Kakashi, have you ever heard stories of a world of shadows?" she asked softly.

She was met with silence as Kakashi began to think. "No," he answered, "No I don't think so."

"Well, then you must have seen it then."

Kakashi once again, had taken some time to think. "No…no I don't think I've seen it either."

Silence filled the air again. "The World of Shadows," Princess Zelda began, "also known as the Twilight Realm. we as the people of the light are graced by its presence everyday." Kakashi gave her a perplexed look. "When the sun sets, at the hour of Twilight," Princess Zelda said, "that is when we see the Twilight Realm. Although it seems dark, gloomy, rather unpleasant, there is a serene beauty that surrounds it as well."

Princess Zelda paused, before continuing, "Illia, has explained a lot of Hyrule's history. But she's left out one part…the part about the Twili." This time, Zelda was fully facing Kakashi.

"It wasn't long after the Sacred Realm was created, that word began to spread of its existence and a great battle ensued. Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared. Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm. It was then that the goddesses ordered the four light spirits to intervene. They sealed away the great magic those individuals had mastered. This magic…It is a dark power…known as the Fused Shadow."

Kakashi nodded taking it all in. Zelda continued.

" And what do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm? They were banished. They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses. It was another world entirely...The antithesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright. Its denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light. Eventually, most came to call it the Twilight Realm, and from it, none could return to the world of light…"

She turned her face back to the waters. "Those monsters we fought before, they're known as shadow beasts. Beasts that were once peaceful people of the Twilight, who have been corrupted by an evil influence and manifested into horrible beasts."

"And because Twilight people, beast or not, can't live in the light world, you were confused as to why the beasts were perfectly fine when they attacked us," Kakashi pieced together. Zelda nodded.

Silence filled the air, yet again.

"So," Kakashi drawled out, "is there a reason why you aren't sleeping like a normal person?" He was trying to be lighthearted, trying to ease the tension and worry from the princess.

Zelda kept staring out at the water. "I had…a dream," she said, "I had a dream that, Hyrule was covered in Twilight, and that your village along with all the other hidden villages were covered with Twilight as well."

Kakashi remained emotionless. "But it's just a dream, right?" he asked.

"Kakashi, I've told you that I get prophetic dreams," Zelda told him, "It comes with being the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom. All of my ancestors have dreamed visions that foretold evil coming, and they also foretold of a Hero dressed in green to come save them and restore Hyrule to peace." She then put a bashful look, "Actually, it is the whole reason why I decided to travel."

"What was the reason you were traveling?" Kakashi asked.

"I was hoping to find the next Hero," Zelda answered, "that is why I am apologizing to you. In my hasty and brash decision to try to find the Hero on my own, I've endangered not only Hyrule, but I've also endangered your home as well." She paused. "There is no stopping this evil that is threatening Hyrule. Only the Chosen Hero, the person chosen by the Goddesses, can stop it; using an ancient sword that the Heros in the past have used. I know this, because all of my ancestors have been saved by each Hero."

She paused, before taking out the Ocarina from before. "The sword is known as the Sword of Time, the Blade of Evil's Bane….but most notably, the Master Sword." She looked out at the waters again. "The Sword laid within a temple, a temple known as the Temple of Time back in the old times of Hyrule." She looked at the instrument. "It was placed in the Pedestal of Time. To get to the room, one would have to open the Door of Time, playing the melody of time."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the princess.

"Remember when Illia explained that this Ocarina had sacred powers?" Kakashi nodded. "When one plays the melody of time using the Ocarina of Time, the Door of Time will open leading to the Master Sword. The Master Sword…it is the key to the Temple of Light, which houses the Triforce…" She looked into Kakashi's eye. "But that was long ago. I doubt that the Temple of Time even exists anymore. It's probably all ruins now."

More Silence filled the air, the moon was high in the sky. A slight breeze past through.

"Why…are you telling me all of this?" Kakashi asked her after a while.

Zelda turned to him. "Something bad is going to happen, Kakashi. I can feel it. No, I'm not talking about my dreams, but from my heart. If anything were to happen to me-I said IF anything were to happen to me, this information is going to help you." She turned her gaze to the moon. "And besides, I feel as though I can trust you, all of you." Zelda gave him a gentle smile. Again, Kakashi felt his face heat up.

"We'd better head back to the campsite, Princess," Kakashi finally said trying to calm down his flustered body.

######

Kakashi and Princess Zelda walked back to the campsite. Yamato, Gai, and Sai were already there, waiting for them. Zelda walked towards Illia and Epona. She suddenly stopped.

"Good night, Kakashi," she called over her shoulder.

Kakashi blinked, suddenly not being able to speak or think. "Good night, Princess Zelda," he manage to get his mouth working.

She turned and continued her way to her friend and settled down next to her. Zelda's horse she was riding on walked so that it was next to her. The two horses were guarding the sleeping maidens.

"Always the ladies man, huh, Kakashi," Gai said as Kakashi went over to them.

"There's nothing going on between the Princess and myself," Kakashi assured him.

"Really? Cause with the way your face turned red, I would say you were more than talking," Yamato teased while crossing his arms.

"I read in a book that when a guy blushes at a woman, it is because he finds her attractive and wants to be intimate with her," Sai commented, putting his finger on his chin, trying to remember anything else.

Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck at the fact that he was caught blushing. "So you guys found her too?" Kakashi said, "why didn't you tell us?"

Yamato shrugged. "You guys seemed to be in a deep conversation, so we didn't want to disturb you," he said nonchalantly.

"So what did she tell you, Kakashi?" Sai curiously asked.

A seriously look came in Kakashi's eye. "She told me about Hyrule's past," and proceeded to tell them exactly what she had told him. The three jounins bored confused expressions as they tried to wrap their minds around what Kakashi was saying."

"So, the ocarina that she has, is no ordinary ocarina. It is the key to the door that opens to the Triforce?" Sai asked.

"Well, not all the way," Kakashi said, "the door holds the room where the Master Sword lies. The ocarina is the key to the room, the sword is the key to the Triforce."

"I'll be glad when this mission is over," Yamato sighed. His mind hurt from thinking, and he was tired.

"I wouldn't be so sure Yamato," Gai suddenly spoke. The other three shinobi turned to face Gai. "I'm a little worried about that dream of hers. The one where darkness covers Konoha and the other hidden villages."

"Gai, it's just a dream," Yamato argued, "Maybe it was just a nightmare or something."

"Dreams like that don't randomly appear to someone," Gai argued back, "if someone dreams about things like evil and darkness, chances are it's a warning or an omen of some sort. _Kids_ dream nightmares like the boogeyman or the closet monster. This is a princess who dreamt the world being covered in darkness, a princess whose has powers involving _wisdom_."

"Not to mention that her ancestors used to have the same power," Kakashi added.

Yamato rubbed his face. "Either way, I need some sleep," he said, "we all do, in order to prepare for tomorrow."

Kakashi and Gai nodded in agreement, before going to Team Gai's tent and waking them up for the next watch.

A frown was seen on Zelda's face as she began to get another dream.

######

_She was standing on her throne, a guard flanked on either side of her and one in front of her. Her sword was sheathed in her right hand. More guards stood closer to the entrance. _

_They were waiting for something. Something bad. They were all tense. _

_Suddenly a big cloud of smoke appeared, following the the blue carpet that led to the thrown, stopping mid way. Monsters suddenly dashed out of the cloud. The guards ran towards the monsters, raising their spears, ready to fight. They were knocked down and holdup by their throats by the monsters. _

_All the guards were defeated except for the two guards that flanked her side. _

_A figure walked towards her, boring a strange mask that resembled the head of a chameleon. His hands were hidden by his long sleeves. Two huge shadow beasts with different head pieces flanked his sides. He stopped at the staircase that led to the throne chair. _

_"Now is the time to choose: surrender, or die," the figure said in a ghastly, whispery voice. _

_A muffled groan was heard as one of the beasts holding a guard tightened his grip on the neck. _

_"Oh, and a question for all the land and people of Hyrule," the figure said, "Life? Or death?"_

_He wasn't giving her a choice. She could either fight, and have all the people in Hyrule die. Or surrender, and have it covered in Twilight. The two guards gasped, and looked at their Princess. _

_She felt the sword she had in her hand slip through her fingers. It clattered to the floor with a loud bang, echoing. _

_Hyrule was suddenly engulfed by the familiar yellow and gold looking hue. The townspeople disappearing into small glowing orbs. _

_The echo of the sword hitting the ground was heard again…clang….Clang….CLANG!_

Zelda gasped and quickly sat up, a slight layer of sweat on her forehead. She took a couple of breaths and looked around her. It was morning, and the sun was shining bright. Illia wasn't next to her, and neither was Epona. Everyone else was up as well, packing up and quickly downing a small breakfast.

A small roll of bread was thrust in front of her. It was Yamato.

"Hungry, Princess?" he asked.

Zelda looked up at him, her eyes making contact with his. Yamato had force the heat down that was creeping up his face. He understood why Kakashi got so red when looking at her. She gave a gentle nod and took the piece of bread.

"We'll be leaving pretty soon, so you might want to start packing," he told her, before walking away.

Princess Zelda took a nibble of her bread, before giving it to her horse. She started packing, placing the things on her horse when they were ready. She started staring off into space. That dream. It unnerved her. She would be lying is she said she wasn't worried about it.

"Hey Princess Zelda, are you okay?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she turned to the source of the voice. It was Sakura. Her green eyes were filled with worry. She gave a small, but reassuring smile to Sakura.

"Yes."

Sakura smiled. "Kakashi-sensei wanted me to tell you that we're about to leave now," she told the princess.

"Ok." Princess Zelda mounted her horse. Another horse was suddenly beside. It was Epona and Illia.

"Where did you go?" Zelda asked.

"Epona was getting anxious, so I took her for a quick run," Illia explained. Her brow furrowed. "It's strange," she began, "Epona's been really nervous lately. It's like, she knows something's going to happen."

_'Then she must sense it too. But surely it's not about my dream…right?' _Zelda thought as her brow also furrowed. "Maybe she's still spooked about happened yesterday," Zelda suggested.

Illia shook her head. "Mm-mm," she said, "Epona's a tough fighter. Nothing really scares her…well, except when being far away from her master for too long."

Zelda sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Illia asked her.

Zelda turned to look at her friend. "I had another dream last night," she murmured. Illia's eyes widened. "I dreamt that, Hyrule was under attack," she explained, "We were being attacked by the Twili. And the only way for me to save my people, was to surrender and allow Hyrule to be engulfed by Twilight."

Illia gasped.

"And the funny thing is," Zelda continued, "It looked like…from the way the palace looked, it was the day of my coronation."

"You don't think…"

Zelda closed her eyes. "I have every reason to suspect that my vision was telling me of the future."

"But you're coronation is in TWO days! We'll have to hurry!"

"No." Zelda's blue eyes made contact with green ones. "_I'll_ have to hurry." Illia's eyes filled with confusion. "The Hero chosen by the Goddesses still needs to be found," Zelda explained, "I have no reason not to believe that our land being covered in Twilight is inevitable. The thing we must focus on is finding and awakening the Hero, so that he may save Hyrule, and make it peaceful again."

"Hey! You guys coming with?" Naruto called out to the two girls. They looked up to find that everyone was packed and already moving on. Zelda turned to Illia, "You better lead them then, since I no longer have my guards."

Illia nodded, before urging Epona on. Team Kurenai quickly followed the pursuit. Zelda urged her own horse on, Team Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Sai right beside her.

They passed though the forests, hills, and valleys. They suddenly found themselves staring a a LONG bridge. Below them was a huge drop that was covered with fog. The place looked kind of creepy in a way.

"A bridge?" Hinata said.

Zelda dismounted her horse and took a couple steps forward, observing the bridge. She turned around to face everyone. "This bridge was created a long time ago. It serves as a connection to Hyrule from your country. She turned back around to see the bridge. "Sacred magic was used to create this bridge, so those who have the power can enter and leave. It was said that…people entering Hyrule's realm were people chosen by the goddesses. Those outsiders can easily get back out if need be, but no hylian could get out unless they held the power of the goddesses."

"Which would explain how you got out," Neji said. Zelda nodded.

Everyone stared at the bridge.

Sakura shuddered. "That place gives me the creeps for some reason," she said.

Zelda's eyes suddenly narrowed. Something was off. Why was she getting this bad feeling? She held out her left hand, signaling everyone to stop walking. She pointed her right hand towards the bridge, palm down and open. A small ball of flame formed in her palm and with a gentle motion with her hand, it moved towards the bridge. It went a little past the bridge. Right before it suddenly exploded, Zelda noticed a faint glow, of glyphs, symbols. It was more noticeable after the flame hit. Zelda's brow furrowed.

Everyone looked at Zelda with a puzzled expression.

"Din's fire," Illia explained while she squinted at the bridge.

Zelda turned around to face everyone. "It seems, something is blocking the out path on the bridge. I think it's a wall of some sort," she explained.

Gai lowered his head. "Neji."

Neji understood the meaning.

"Byakugan!"

Even though he didn't see the glyphs and symbols, he say a light layer, like a veil, that stretched as far as the eye could see horizontally. "There's some sort of wall," he said, "It looks almost transparent."

"Only one way to find out," Tenten said as she, Sakura, and Ino took out some kunais and explosive tags. They ran towards the bridge and threw their weapons when they were a couple feet away.

The kunais stuck to the wall, as well as the explosive tags. It almost look like they just stopped in thin air. Tenten made a hand sign, and the explosive tags went off. The wall suddenly glowed, allowing everyone to see it, patterns, symbols and all. The kunais slowly came out and dropped. Zelda's eye widened at the patterns.

_"No, not it can't be. Not now! Am I too late?'_ she thought.

Before she could say anything else, four orbs of light came out of no where and headed straight towards her.

"Princess Zelda, look out!" Lee shouted.

But it was too late. As soon as the orbs went into her, she fainted and fell off her horse, only to be caught by Kakashi who arrived just in time before she hit the ground.

"Damnit!" Shikamaru swore under his breath.

"Everyone! Be on your guard!" Gai shouted.

They made what looked like a circle around the pair, facing outside, ready to pounce on anything else that moved. Kakashi gently shook the girl. "Princess Zelda. Princess Zelda!" he said to her, trying to wake her up. But she didn't stir.

######

Everything around her was so bright. It didn't even seem like she was in a room. Suddenly, four figures, each protecting a very bright orb, appeared in front of her. One of them looked like a goat, another a monkey, another an owl, and the last, a water snake.

She recognized these beings.

"Light spirits," she breathed.

The light spirit that looked like a goat, Ordana, stepped up. "Princess Zelda, wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom. We appear to you because Hyrule is in great danger."

The spirit that looked like a monkey, Faron, was next. "As you may have dreamt, not only is Hyrule doomed at the mercy of Twilight, but the world that your escorts came from as well."

Next was the owl, Eldin. "Zant, now the King of the Twilight Realm, has usurped that role, and is planning, with the Evil King, to combine light with dark to create darkness."

Lastly, the water snake, Lanayru, spoke, "You must hurry to Hyrule's castle! To prevent Zant from taking over!"

"But, won't Zant take over either way?" Zelda asked.

"Child," Ordana spoke, "In order for the Chosen Hero to step forth, Zant MUST cover the land in twilight."

"But how am I suppose to get over there?" Zelda asked, "There's a barrier filled with dark magic that's preventing us from crossing the bridge!"

Ordana chuckled. "I believe you have a certain instrument you can use to create a portal. As for yourself, you have the power to use Farore's Wind right?"

"Yes but I thought that its power had diminished long-"

They suddenly began to flash. Zelda's eyes filled with worry. "What's going on?" she asked, now panicking.

"Something is taking our light away, princess," Faron explained, "It's draining our power, making it hard for us to talk to you."

"But, how am I suppose to awaken the Hero?" Zelda cried.

"Have faith in your escorts," Eldin said. They were all beginning to look translucent. "You will find that when your escorts can survive in Hyrule's realm, that the goddesses didn't choose them just to be your escorts."

"We must go," Lanayru said.

"And remember princess, the chosen hero will appear as a beast when exposed to Twilight," Faron said before they all disappeared completely.

Everything went black for Zelda.

######

"Zelda, Zelda!"

She felt herself being gently shaken. Her blue eyes fluttered open to see faces staring back at her, most notably the fact with the black mask. She blinked, trying to understand what just happened. She was being cradled in his arms.

Sighs of relief were heard.

"Princess Zelda! Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, she stood up, using Kakashi to push herself up.

"Guess that means she _is_ okay," Kiba whispered to Shino.

Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time. And looked at it.

_"You have a certain instrument you can use to create a portal."_

She placed the Ocarina's mouth piece in her mouth and began to play. Soft music filled the air. It wasn't as soothing as the lullaby, but it held an ancient, sacred feel to it.

When she was done playing a symbol glowed in front of her. It had three triangle like shapes and three circles. It alternated triangle and circle, but if one were to trace a pattern, it would make a six pointed star, and a huge circle surrounded it. It glowed brighter, turning white, before returning back to where you could see the symbols, this time the outer circle glowing a dark blue.

"What song was that?" Naruto asked.

Zelda turned to look at him. "The Song of Time."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Not only does it have the power to open the door, but it can also create portals into the realm of Hyrule," she explained. She said it mostly to Kakashi, but everyone heard it. "It will only take you to the other side of the bridge unfortunately, but I'm sure Illia could take you to her village." She smiled. "And I would like to say, that it was nice meeting all of you."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Everyone else was suspicious as well. "What do you mean, you're coming with us right?" Sakura asked.

Princess Zelda gave a sad smile. She turned to grace the three jounin, plus Sai. "It's said that the Hero chosen by the goddesses, will appear in the form of a blue-eyed beast when exposed to the Twilight." No one liked where this was going.

"As part of your escort mission, it is now your duty to find the Chosen Hero," Zelda announced to the shinobi.

Everyone started to murmur.

"Wait, where are _you_ going?" Shino asked.

"Something has been brought to my attention," she answered, "and I am needed greatly in my kingdom. I'm sorry, but your mission is going to be a little bit longer."

Kakashi felt something cold and smooth pressed into his hand. He gently gripped it and looked down. It was the Ocarina of Time. He looked up to find Zelda standing right in front of him.

"Please, make sure that the Hero gets this. He'll know what to do with it, and it will be very beneficial for your journey. It will get you far," Zelda said to him. She then leaned up close to Kakashi's ear. He stiffened. Her lips gently and unintentionally brushed his ear, "I'm sorry we didn't have more time to talk."

Everyone's eyes went wide as saucers except for Yamato, Gai, and Sai.

"EH?"

Zelda leaned back on her toes and stepped away from everyone. She stuck out her arms to the side.

"I'm sorry, everyone."

She lifted her left arm above her head, bending the elbow just a bit, and curved her right arm a little bit away from her stomach. Green light engulfed her, and golden ribbons spiraled around her before completely disappearing, Zelda along with it.

Everyone just stood there. One minute she was there, the next, she was gone. What the hell just happened? It was all too much. What were they suppose to do now? They couldn't go back to the village, Tsunade would be furious with them! But on the other hand, they've done their mission by escorting the princess back to Hyrule.

"So, I guess that means our mission is finished?" Chouji asked.

But the jounins and Sai were thinking something completely different. Technically, their mission was complete; however, now they had another threat on their hands. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation, before nodding their heads in agreement.

Kakashi turned to look at the group. "Everyone, we have a new mission," he announced, earning looks from the others. "Yes, it's true our mission was accomplished. But in doing so, we learned of a new threat that threatens not only Konoha, but the other hidden villages as well."

Everyone gasped and murmured to each other. Gai stepped up.

"As your squad leaders, we have decided to go in and help. It's obvious that the Princess is in some sort of trouble, and it's our job to see what, and fix it."

"But what about Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"I'm glad you asked Sakura," Kakashi said, "Because I want you, Ino, Chouji, and Kiba to return back to the village with Gai and report to Tsunade. The rest of us will continue on ahead." He continued on with the instructions.

Illia looked on with wary eyes.

_'Zelda, I hope you know what you're doing_,' she thought.

Kakashi finished with the instructions, and Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, and Gai sped off in the direction they came from, using Akamaru and Kiba to retrace their path. Illia nudged Epona closer to the portal.

"Alright," she said, "I guess you'll be following me?"

Kakashi nodded.

Illia's eyes filled with determination. "Okay. When we pass through, we'll be heading to my village, Ordon. There, you can plan out your next steps."

Yamato nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

Illia nudged Epona onto the portal. They started to glow before fading away.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed, "I'm next!"

And everyone followed suit.

But in the next couple of hours, will be the most crucial hours of their life.

**A/N:** So what did you think? Sorry it kinda got sloppy in the end. I'm tired okay? REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or Zelda. Thanks for those you reviewed and/or put this story on your Alert/Favorite list!

Narutorocks - Thank you! I thought the same thing, crossovers to me involve the actual characters…not making it seem like a play -_-

Moonlttiger - Don't be so hasty. I got the idea from one of the Naruto Shippuden episodes when Kakashi saw a feudal lord and blushed XD but I can't really help where my story goes. Um…there's going to be a slight mix. It's definitely Twilight Princess, but don't be surprised to see Ocarina of Time thrown in there as well.

Yellow Flash - Yeah, I promise Naruto will be in more chapters. I set myself up by having too many characters at once. =/ But it's still the beginning in the story. I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I just jumped right into it. I wanted to have a setting and background :)

Kimmy-1016 - YOU are awesome for reviewing AND enjoying my story ^_~ so THANK YOU ^_^

Lord Lithos Maitreya - Thanks for reviewing! I promise, I'll try to update quickly as much as time allows me too :D

Chapter 3

Five streaks were seen dashing through the forest branches. They were all following a big, off-white dog.

"It's a good thing that our trail's still hot," Kiba said, "otherwise it could've been tricky getting back to the village."

Sakura's brow furrowed. She still didn't understand what was going on. Why did Princess Zelda disappear? Why did she have to create a portal….and why….was their mission not over? They escorted her to Hyrule didn't they? Yes they did. So their mission _should _ be over unless…She looked over at Gai…unless _they_ knew something she and the others didn't.

"Hey, Gai-sensei?" Sakura called out to the green-spandex wearing jounin.

"Hmm? What is it Sakura?" Gai answered.

"Why did Princess Zelda say that our mission wasn't over?" Gai sweatdropped. "And why did Kakashi-sensei go along with it?"

Gai noticed that Ino, Kiba, and Chouji were listening in, also wanting to know the answer. He sighed. No sense in waiting till they got to the Hokage tower.

"Princess Zelda has had a dream involving not only our village, but all the villages in the world," He said.

"What was the dream about?" Ino asked.

"Our world was covered in Twilight."

"Twilight?" the four chunin echoed.

Gai nodded. "You remember that yellow and gold light we saw with those monsters? That's what Twilight is." He narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Ino exclaimed, "You mean to tell us that our village is going to be covered in…that light that'll turn us into those ugly monsters?"

"But how can that happen?" Chouji asked.

Gai focused his eyes on the ground. "According to the Princess, there's a different realm that was created when evil people tried to gain control of the Triforce. This realm is known as Twilight." He moved his focus straight ahead of him as he felt the familiar borders of Konoha. "We see it everyday, at sunset."

The four chunin gasped.

"You mean to tell us. That there was…this whole time...another world that was living among us? This WHOLE time?" Kiba asked.

Gai nodded. "We can't afford to brush this off as some silly dream," Gai explained, "We need to report it to Lady Tsunade, so that she knows what's going on. If what Princess Zelda saw is indeed true, then we're in for a rough ride."

The four chunin nodded in agreement. No sooner had they reached the gates to Konoha where they saw the Hokage herself.

"Lady Tsunade!"

She frowned at them. "Where is the rest of your squad, Gai?" Gai sweatdropped. Guess no welcome home….

"Uh…..about that…."

…..

######

"Hm….so I see," Tsunade said as she sat back in her chair in a cool, calming manner.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune began quietly, but Tsunade held a hand up. Her eyes were closed.

"Shishou?" Sakura murmured.

Hazel opened and met the 5 pairs of eyes before her.

"Shizune…prepare the messenger birds."

"Nani?" Shizune's eyes were wide.

"Kiba, please tell your mother that her clan will be greatly needed in sending out messages to the other countries."

Shizune bowed and walked out of the room, Tonton in tow.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Kiba answered before disappearing.

Tsunade turned her focus on Ino and Chouji. "You two, inform your clans as well and try to inform all the jounins."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura, you go too. We need to spread the word as quickly as possible," Tsunade told her apprentice.

"Hai, Shishou."

The trio, like Kiba, disappeared from the room immediately. Gai crossed his arms, eyes closed.

"If I didn't know any better Lady Tsunade…" he began.

"Yes Gai, I plan on calling all the leaders together for a meeting," Tsunade cut him off. Gai opened his eyes to look at her. "Not only is our village threatened, but so are all the other villages in the Fire Country."

Gai nodded his head.

Tsunade put her elbows on her desk, resting her chin on her hands. "Not only that, but if somehow…the Akatsuki or Orochimaru find out about this….Twilight World…who knows what could happen." Her eyes narrowed. "And if indeed Princess Zelda's vision comes true….then the whole world is doomed."

Tsunade locked eyes with Gai.

"So what of the others, Gai."

######

A light engulfed Naruto. All he could see was brightness. Suddenly the light died down, and he found himself in front of another bridge. Above it was an item that looked like a pair of antlers, with two flowers garnishing it.

The others appeared next and behind him.

"Uhh….where are we?" he asked.

"This is the place where Princess Zelda and Illia are from," Kakashi answered as he walked up next to Naruto, observing the place as well, "This is Hyrule. Although I imagined it a lot bigger."

The sound of a neigh got everyone's attention. They turned to see Epona and Illia half way across the bridge.

"Hey!" Illia called out to them, "This way!"

Everyone followed her. They followed a path and went through a small tunnel. Suddenly Illia had Epona take a left which caught everyone by surprise. They were greeted by the sight of a serene and peaceful spring. Everyone gave a confused look at Illia who dismounted Epona and led her to the pooling water.

"I'm sorry everyone. I just wanted to give Epona a quick wash," she said sheepishly, "I don't want to give her back to her owner all dirty and what not." Epona gave a snort as if agreeing.

Naruto took it the scenery. The vegetation was healthy and green, the water was crystal clear and gave off a faint glow.

"Where are we?" he asked again.

"This is Ordon Spring," Illia answered as she gently washed the dirt off Epona with the pristine water, "Ordon Village is up ahead." She continued to scrub the dirt off. Some of the shinobi, such as Shikamaru, Lee, and Tenten, decided to relish in the pause and rest against a tree or rock.

Hinata examined the water.

"Wow, the water's so clear here!" Hinata murmured to herself.

Kakashi looked around as well.

"Where is the Princess?" he asked.

Illia had stopped washing Epona, who looked cleaner than before. She turned to look at Kakashi, and then in some random direction, as if pointing. "Princess Zelda now resides in the Hyrule Castle which is in the Lanayru Province. We are in the Ordona Province."

Kakashi sighed.

"I'm sure she is fine, for now," Illia reassure him, "Right now, we have to focus on finding the next Hero."

The sound of the small waterfall filled the air. Naruto stretched, giving a small grunt.

"Say Illia, you never did talk about this village of yours," he said.

Illia gave a small smile. "It's not a big village. We're known for our goats and pumpkins but that's about it," she said, "You remember seeing those antlers by the bridge? Those are the antlers that belong to our goats. Don't worry, they shed them once every two years."

"What about Epona's owner?" Sai asked.

"Hm?"

"You keep telling us that Epona has an owner, but you never talk about him, " Sai said, "Are you not friends with him?"

Illia laughed. "Quite the opposite really," she answered once her laughter died down, "The owner of Epona just so happens to be my childhood best friend."

"Oh, a childhood friend, eh?" Naruto snickered, and was rewarded with a swift cuff to the head by Tenten.

Illia nodded, and then pouted. "Yes, and as nice as Epona is, sometimes I feel he doesn't treat her the way she should. But no matter what, she is loyal to him." Illia looked at the everyone. "Epona will stay with him through thick and through thin."

Neji's body stiffened. Veins suddenly appeared on his forehead and the shape of his pupils were seen. _'Byakugan!'_ His eyes were at the opening to the spring.

"What's wrong Neji?" Tenten asked her teammate.

"Someone's coming," he answered, "And by the shape of the figure, it's a guy."

Illia's eyes brightened. "It's probably him. Epona's owner." She paused. "This would be a good chance to meet him. All of you would like him." She stroked Epona's nose. "But I will say, he doesn't talk very much. It's not cause he's mute, he's just not much of a talker."

"Illia…..Epona…."

Everyone's attention turned to the entrance.

Illia turned her attention from Epona to the blonde-haired, blue-eyed guy standing at the entrance. She smiled.

"Oh, Hi Link!" She turned towards the horse. "I washed Epona for you!"

Link smiled, and then noticed all the other people in the spring. Illia followed his gaze.

"Oh, these are all the people I met on my journey. Link, I'd like you to meet the shinobi of Konohagakura."

Link gave an uneasy look at the group. There were so many of them! Surely she didn't befriend ALL of them….did she? Oh well, if she trusts them, he might as well too.

"And guys, this is Link, Epona's owner and my childhood friend," Illia told the shinobis. They each said their name.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Nice to meet you, Link."

"I'm Yamato."

"The name's Sai…..elf-boy."

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Rock Lee! May the power of Youth be with you!"

"Tenten."

"Shino Aburame."

"I-I'm um...Hinata Hyuuga."

"What a drag….(sigh) the name's Shikamaru Nara."

Link bowed his head at each person after they introduced themselves. As soon as he lifted his head after bowing to Shikamaru he was startled by another pair of blue eyes boring into his own. Link gasped and stumbled back.

"Hiya Link! The name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage of Konohagakura. Believe it!" he yelled.

**A/N:** Sorry that this was so short, but I felt bad for keeping you guys waiting. Remember to either review or add this story to your alert list! I hope you liked it! And I'm SOOOO sorry for putting Sakura in here! This is what happens when I try to rush things...at 1:00 in the morning after finishing midterms LOL


	4. Author's Note!

So after receiving a recent review…I just wanted to let you all know that I will be continuing this story. IT WILL HAPPEN! Maybe not at the pace you all would like it to be, but as a college student, I can't really spend too much time on fanfiction. Don't get me wrong. I love fanfiction, it gives me writing practice, and you all have been such a great help.

Please also keep in mind that I have three other stories that I'm currently working on. My Naruto/Final Fantasy X crossover has been on my mind lately, mostly because I'm more familiar with the storyline. I haven't played Twilight Princess in a while…but youtube does wonders with walkthroughs, so I'll make it work. But have no fear, I will update this story, after receiving notifications of people putting this story on their favorite/alert list.

I thank you all from my heart, and when I DO update this story, I'll make sure to not only make it worth your while, but to (hopefully) put up more than one.

Cheers!

~yuesmlihui

FYI: I'm pausing in my 353 level asian history class to write this notice...


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Dear readers,

This message will go on all of my stories.

I know what you're all thinking—hurry up and update the damn story! And I want to give you all a HUGE apology for taking this long to even say something. But here's the deal…

I am a month away from becoming a senior in college. As some of you may know, I am majoring in creative writing. I have my first book in the works (it's actually a book series, but whether or not the series will happen is up to the editor and publisher). Next year, it's all about me editing and revising the book—which will be completely written by the end of this summer. So, with that being said, I literally have ZERO time to work on these stories. That doesn't, however, mean that I'm not thinking about them. I do have chapters planned out, just not written (some of them are at least started). But I have no idea when I'll be able to get them.

Again, I sincerely apologize to those who have been returning to the story to see if I've updated. If you have an account, my advice is to make sure you are on the story's "Alert" list so that you don't have to keep checking—you'll receive an email that will tell you when I upload a new chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories, favorited them, put them on story alert, and also those who have put me on their "favorite authors" and/or "author alert" lists. I am truly grateful to you all, and fanfiction has done nothing except keep me writing.

Until then!

~Yuesmlihui~


End file.
